Recently, a technology of manufacturing poly(alkylene carbonate) through a copolymerization or multiple polymerization reaction of carbon dioxide and alkylene oxide monomers such as propylene oxide, ethylene oxide, butylene oxide, pentene oxide, hexylene oxide, cyclohexylene oxide, and octene oxide, or a mixture of the monomers has been developed, and an effort to commercialize the technology has been made under a debt for various physical properties and an environmentally friendly property thereof. Moreover, various kinds of copolymers and terpolymers have been developed by introducing a monomer in which another functional group is introduced into an alkylene derivative. However, in these various poly(alkylene carbonate)s, surface stickiness occurs at a glass transition temperature or higher, which causes a blocking phenomenon where particles agglomerate to each other during circulation in a general pellet or chip form, and thus it is necessary to perform circulation in a state where temperature is lower than the glass transition temperature and a low load. Accordingly, circulation and packaging costs are increased, and it is necessary to maintain a whole course from a pellet manufacturing course to transporting and storing at the glass transition temperature or lower.
A poly(cyclohexylene-propylene carbonate) terpolymer that is a terpolymer of cyclohexylene oxide-propylene oxide-carbon dioxide is disclosed, and in this case, a glass transition temperature is increased as the content of cyclohexylene carbonate is increased, but since a blocking phenomenon occurs due to surface stickiness at the glass transition temperature or higher, an anti-blocking method is required for stable circulation.
Poly(propylene carbonate) that is a kind of currently circulated poly(alkylene carbonate) is not circulated in a pure resin form, but circulated in a compound form mixed with other resins such as starches or inorganic fillers, or in some cases, circulated while processing the compound into a film form due to a blocking problem. The circulation of poly(alkylene carbonate) in the compound form reduces possibility variation of product forms which limit the application for various purposes.